Gross, Damp, But Still Worth Looking Forward To
by Ichikawa Akine
Summary: Oikawa Tooru hated rainy days the most. Those were the days the pain in his knee is most prominent. But it's also these days that Iwaizumi was kindest to him, so maybe rain wasn't so bad. (Uploaded as Shinsekai on Quotev and IchikawaAkine on Wattpad, as well)


Oikawa stretched out his knee, and heard the familiar popping noise that was accompanied by painful waves pulsating through his entire leg, but mainly centered around his kneecap. These kinds of days were the worst. The air pressure drops on these days, making sensitive joints the worst thing ever. It was raining.

 _Ah... It's going to be a rough practice today..._ When it rained, every jump serve Oikawa did, successful or not, would cause him to almost keel over in pain.

"Oikawa, " Iwaizumi called, "Let's go. You can take your time." With this, Oikawa was aware once again that he was clutching his knee right in the middle of the locker room. Iwaizumi told him he could take his time, but right now, he wasn't even sure he could even stand up. Today was particularly bad. Usually, it's just mild pain, but today, it was on a whole different level.

All of a sudden, Oikawa found a blushing Iwaizumi stroking the area that was painful. The other boy looked very embarrassed, but would still do anything to make things easier for him.

"I- Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa chirped, but still half-heartedly, "Are you actually worrying about me? You can go first! I'm fine enough to go by myself."

However, letting his best friend, who was also the person he was in love with, suffer alone was not something his morals would allow him to do.

"No. Take as long as you'd like. I'm here, waiting for you." Oikawa just sat there, mouth wide open, as soon as Iwaizumi uttered these words. "Now come on!" The ace said, a little too loudly, beginning to become extremely embarrassed, "And don't you dare push yourself! If you do, I'll smack you!"

With this, they headed towards the gym together. When they reached the entrance of the place everyone else was, Iwaizumi could see Makki and Mattsun as smirking they stared at the arm Iwaizumi put around Oikawa's shoulder.

"Senpai... Are you really alright?" Kindaichi said with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Now, now, Radish-kun. Worry doesn't suit your face. Of course I'm alright!"

To anyone else, this would've worked, but as someone who has been paying attention to Oikawa for the past fourteen years, Iwaizumi was not convinced.

" _Tooru,_ take a little extra time stretching before you get on the court. If you get another injury, I won't be happy. Take care of yourself." Iwaizumi regretted saying this as soon as the words left his mouth, because the next thing he knew, Oikawa already had his arms around him and was planting kisses all over his neck.

"Aww," everyone cooed in unison, but before they knew it, Oikawa was already on the ground from jumping so abruptly towards his ace.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, "Are you okay?" Blatant concern was written all over Iwaizumi's face, and to be honest, Oikawa enjoyed it, despite the searing pain that was blurring his vision.

"I'm... Fine..." Oikawa said weakly, all of a sudden beginning to sweat more than he ever had in a game.

As the coach and the advisor coaxed Oikawa onto a bench, Iwaizumi just stood there, looking as if he had to say something- opening his mouth only to close it, deciding against whatever he wanted to say.

 _God dammit, why is he turning me on_ now, _of all times?!_ Oikawa's face was blotched with red, and his sweat was making his hair damp. Panting loudly, he tried standing up only to fall back down again. It almost looked sexy.

 _No, no, no, now is not the time, Hajime!_

"Oikawa. I want you to sit out for the entirety of practice."

At that, Oikawa's eyes widened in not surprise, but horror.

"What do you mean, sit out for the entirety of practice?! Then how would I ever beat Kageyama?" Those words were spoken with a deep despair and confusion. Seeing his boyfriend that way hurt.

 _And since when did Oikawa call Kageyama not 'Tobio-chan', but 'Kageyama'?_

Oh.

That means that Oikawa doesn't know what to do anymore. He can't even play around a little bit, and that's why he addresses Kageyama seriously. He feels like there's no hope.

"Oikawa. If you practice today, you might hurt your knee even further. What good will it do if you can't even play against him?" Iwaizumi was really struggling with his words now, so he just said the first thing of the top of his head.

"Sit out for today. If you do what is best for you like a good kid, then I'll watch all your favorite alien movies with you tonight. E.T. was one that you always watched when you were down, right? Let's watch that. We can make all the popcorn you want. How does that sound? So c'mon, do me a favor, and don't force yourself to do anything."

And there was no way that Oikawa could refuse that. Iwaizumi had never made an offer like that before. So immediately, Oikawa sat on the bench obediently and nodded. But his pride wouldn't allow him to let it go that easily.

"No, but, I just didn't want to drag everyone down."

With these words, Iwaizumi started fuming. "We rely on you, the captain, a lot, so the captain should rely on his teammates a lot, too! Haven't I told you this before? THE TEAM WITH THE STRONGER SIX ARE STRONGER!"

Even Oikawa had no retort to this. All he could do was smile and go along with it. He didn't want to show it, since he had just lost an argument, but it made him feel good that his ace would fight so hard for him. Just these words caused all the weight to be lifted off his shoulders. As expected, Iwaizumi Hajime is the love of his life.

Practice passed without Oikawa moving at all. So Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked home together and watched alien movies while eating popcorn. As much as the ace hated alien movies, he could tolerate them, because he knew the one he loves is right next to him. As for Oikawa, as much as he loves alien movies, he couldn't concentrate because his heart was beating too fast.

Both of theirs were.

Beating for each other.

" _Hajime,"_ Oikawa whispered after they finished watching all the movies they had planned to watch, "I love you."

The only way Oikawa could think of to thank his boyfriend was to kiss him over and over, again and again. To Oikawa, he didn't think it was enough to pay the one he loves back for all he did, but to Iwaizumi, it was more than enough. To him, it was enough, but one billion times that.

Years passed on like this, and no matter how little or how much the pain was present, Oikawa and Iwaizumi spent their rainy days together happily until all pain was gone.

Despite the feeling in his knee that made him want to just end it all, Oikawa almost looked forward to every time it rained because Iwaizumi would always be extra nice to him, and that was always more than enough.


End file.
